Love Out Loud
by Invader Aqua
Summary: PoR Crossover. Soren is not so accepting of Ike's new relationship. Will he open his eyes to his own lover before it's too late? LinkxSoren. :O IkexPit, MarthxRoy. Better summary inside. Banned from DA for LemonyButsecks. Gift fic for Sparxpunx


Summary: It's almost been a month since Ike's return to Crimea. Hearing of trouble in his homeland, he brought four of the greatest swordsmen to help him quell the growing forces in the east. However, not everyone appreciates the new swordsmen. Soren in particular. Will he be able to come to terms with Ike's new relationship before he misses out on the affections of another? LinkxSoren Humor/Drama/Romance/LemonyButsecks

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, just the plot... Sorta. ^^;

LinkxSoren: Love Out Loud

All was quiet in the camp of the Greil Mercenaries. Two circles of tents surrounded two camp sites. While in close proximity to each other, and within viewing range, they were obviously separate. In one camp was a group of mercenaries native to the land of Crimea, and in the other, a collection of warriors from across space and time. Not wanting to stir trouble within the ranks, the groups agreed to remain separate, but close, with the leader of the Mercenaries, Ike, living with the strange newcomers. The Newcomer's camp was comprised of four tents, set almost in an X shape with the fire pit in the middle. Soren exited his tent. He was used to waking early, and today was no exception. Taking into account the diminishing food rations, he began to cook breakfast for the others.

Nearly a month ago, Soren's dearest friend, Ike, had returned from some alternate dimension, having heard that some new trouble was brewing in the eastern part of Crimea. Soren had been overjoyed to see his best friend once more, but his happiness vanished when he saw the way Ike acted around one of the Newcomers, an Angel named Pit. Things only got worse for Soren when he found out that Ike and his new friend would be sharing a tent, but as far as he knew, nothing had gone on, between them, and this gave him hope.

Two of the others, named Marth and Roy, were already an item. Since the first night, the two had made their affections known, much to Soren's disgust. He didn't mind that they were together, but he didn't exactly want to hear about it either.

Finally, there was Link. He was more exotic than Marth or Roy, but less surreal than Pit. A good balance, in Soren's opinion. He had found the Hylian man easy on the eyes, and would have developed a respect for the blonde, had he kept his mouth shut. Now, he knew Link to be loud and immature, and as far as Soren was concerned, there were already enough people in the Greil Mercenaries with those traits. Still, he couldn't help but feel some affection for him, buried under all the annoyance.

Ike emerged, mostly dressed, from his tent, directly across from Soren's, and yawned loudly. After a few stretches, he noticed his friend sitting over by the large pot. "Mornin', Soren," he greeted as he sat down a log next to the fire pit. "You makin' breakfast?"

"Well, _someone_ has to," he replied in the semi-sarcastic tone that Ike was accustomed to.

Ike smirked at his friend and then looked over as Prince Marth of Altea emerged from the tent between Ike's and Soren's. His hair was a disaster, and he wore only his pants. Ike chuckled, "Get any sleep at all last night?" Soren rolled his eyes.

Marth nodded, "I managed to get some in. Although, Roy must've gotten cold in the night, because he _stole_ my last clean shirt."

Ike laughed. "You deserve it for being so _loud_ last night. Made it difficult for anyone else to get some sleep."

Soren nodded in solemn agreement.

Marth looked slyly at Ike. "Oh, interrupt your "sleeping", did I? Did you manage to get any "sleep" at all?"

Ike smirked at Marth. "Don't worry, I slept _very_ well."

Marth smiled broadly. "Well, it's about time! You two have been together for so long! I was beginning to wonder if you ever would."

Soren felt sick to his stomach.

Ike just shrugged. "Well, thanks for the interest in my love life? I guess."

Marth waved it off. "It's nice to have another couple around. Oh, and just a word of advice, don't push him today; he's probably going to be sore from your "activities" last night."

"I didn't plan on making him do much. We're camped for the day, anyways. I have to go hunting later to replenish our food supply. When I think we have enough, we'll pack up and keep moving," Ike explained, and then looked up as Roy emerged from Marth's tent, wearing Marth's shirt and _only_ Marth's shirt. The hem barely covered his extremities.

"Hey, gorgeous," Marth greeted. "Guess who gets to do laundry today?"

"You!" Roy replied, running over and stealing an open-mouthed kiss before Marth could disagree. "I thought we were packing up today?"

Marth shook his head. "Ike said we're staying for a few more days. So, that'll give _you_ enough time to do laundry."

Roy smirked and helped himself to some of the beef stew Soren had been cooking. "A bowl for me, and a bowl for my dear, sweet, horny-"

"Oh, shut up, Roy," Marth grumbled, taking the second bowl.

Ike made his way over to the pot and grabbed some stew for himself, and then dipped out a second bowl. "Are you hungry, Soren?" he asked, setting the first two bowls aside and picking up a third.

Soren shook his head. "No, I've lost my appetite."

Ike shrugged and set the third bowl, empty, aside. Soren gave the stew a hard glare and said nothing more to his friend. Even though they had never said anything out loud, Soren had always felt that he and Ike had some kind of love for each other. A natural closeness that the young mage felt would conquer any obstacle. Now, he knew better, because Ike had met someone in his travels that wasn't afraid to say their feelings out loud… One who had surrendered his virginity to Ike only hours ago.

And now, that certain someone was poking his head out of Ike's tent. "Good morning!" he called sweetly.

Ike whirled around, his expression instantly softening. "Hey, Sweetheart, you're awake."

Pit, the Angel who had stolen Ike's heart, held the flaps of the tent around his head like a hood. "Yup!... Um…" he blushed, "Are you coming back?"

Ike grabbed the two bowls of stew and headed back over to his tent, saying, "Of course, I just wanted to bring you breakfast in bed." The older male disappeared into the tent, where Pit's giggling could be heard.

Soren fumed.

Roy's jaw dropped. "No _way_! Did they finally-?"

"Yes," Marth answered and then took a dainty, princely sip of his stew.

Roy chowed down like a starving animal. "'Bout time Ike boinked him."

Marth choked. "ROY!"

"Ike and Pit did it? _Finally_."

Soren didn't need to turn around to know who was standing behind him. "Link," he greeted coolly.

Link had a crush on Soren from the moment he laid eyes on him, but he didn't know how the mage felt in return. He really didn't seem to appreciate the love involved in tackling someone when they least expected it. Soren also seemed rather touchy about his hair, and had been known to throw a fit from time to time when the Hylian had tried braiding it. Shouting, "I shall return, My Dearest Soren," whenever he left didn't seem to earn brownie points from the spell caster, either.

Soren just wished that Link would be calmer. The Hylian was very attractive, but his personality was trying. 'If only he was more like Ike, instead of this one-dimensional, immature twerp,' Soren mused, as he felt the person in question destroy his hair. He received an unwelcome peck on the cheek before the Hylian came into full view. Like Marth, he wore only his pants, showing off his beautifully tanned, muscular chest. He stretched and twisted before asking, "What did you make for breakfast, My Dearest Soren?"

"Stew," was the curt reply. He didn't refuse the pet-name, but he didn't encourage it, either.

"I'm sure it's delicious," the Hylian thought aloud, while dipping himself a bowl. He offered it to Soren. "You should have some."

The young mage turned his head. "N'thanks," he mumbled, and rose to his feet. Grabbing his book, he left the camp, and everyone in it, in favor of the forest.

Link watched him go before sighing in defeat. "Dammit, what am I doing wrong?"

"Just give him some time," Roy commented around a mouthful of meat."

"I feel like he hates me," Link confided, his ears drooping at odd angles.

"Naw! If anyone, he hates Pit," Roy assured.

Marth snorted. "He doesn't hate Pit, Roy. He has no reason to. He may have had feelings for Ike at some point, given the way he keeps staring at him, but I'm sure he'll move past that. It's been a month."

"You think so?" Link wondered, hopefully, finally helping himself to some stew. "Mmm, this _is_ good!"

Marth nodded. "Just be supportive. He'll come around," the prince assured.

"Yeah," Roy chimed. "And be persistent," he advised. "It took Marth _months_ to come around, but look at us now!" the youth exclaimed, throwing up his arms, which raised the hem of his shirt just enough to expose himself to the campsite.

"SHIT! MY EYES!" Link cried out, spilling his breakfast.

Marth facepalmed. "Roy, will you at least have the decency to put on some underwear?"

***

Soren laid in the shade of a big oak tree, enjoying the solitude of the forest. He judged it to be about noon and knew that Ike and the other mercenaries had already left to hunt. The Newcomers would be left behind, due mostly to inexperience. Soren would have accompanied them, but he didn't really have much to offer when it came to killing innocent animals. That was a job for Boyd or Gatrie. 'Still,' he thought to himself. 'It would be nice just to have some time with Ike… without Pit's insistent presence.'

Now Soren remembered all of the afternoons he had spent with Ike, just the two of them. He remembered how they would always be close: side to side but facing different directions, head to head, toe to toe. Sometimes, Ike would lay down right next to him, like one would in bed. Soren closed his eyes an imagined that Ike was laying next to him at that very moment. It was soothing to have him so close again, knowing that he could have told him anything, except for the one thing that mattered most.

'Ike, I love you.'

Ike, laying beside him, chuckled as he heard this news. 'Oh, really? Such a coincidence.' Ike rolled over to face him. Soren knew that Ike looked different, but he couldn't quite place how. Almost as if his features were changing before Soren's eyes. His ears sharpened to a point, as did his eyes. His face narrowed out, and his hair grew. Those sharp, icy eyes melted into a tranquil, crystal blue. It was then that Soren realized that it wasn't Ike at all, but Link in Ike's clothes. Link continued, 'I've felt the same way about you ever since the moment I met you.'

Grateful for the confession, Soren leaned up as Link leaned down. The electricity from their brief kiss was enough to jolt the poor mage right out of his dream. "Fuck," the young spellcaster mumbled to himself. 'Must've dozed off,' he reasoned, remembering the last moments of his dream. 'Ugh, but why Link? Yes, I'm attracted to him, but he's never as calm as he was in my dream. If only-'

"Morning again," an all too familiar voice greeted as a certain archer intruded on the mage's musings.

"Speak of the Devil," Soren murmured, as Link squatted by his side and began idly playing with his hair.

"Did my Sleeping Beauty have a nice nap?" the Hylian inquired sweetly.

Soren shrugged and grumbled to himself. Link just smiled.

"So, since we're both here, would you like to spend some time together?" he asked cheerily. Soren gave no answer, so Link took it as a yes. "Hmm, what do you want to do today?"

"Reflect," he answered aloofly, and then added, "Privately."

"Maybe we can reflect together," Link offered. "I'll start. I remember coming here with Ike. He was all nervous about coming back. I don't know why; probably because he was worried Pit wouldn't like it, or something stupid like that. Man, he is so overprotective sometimes. But when we got here, and I first saw you with your wide eyes, long hair, and fair skin. Heh, RAWR.

"Hey, where'ya goin;?"

Soren didn't reply, he just stormed off and hoped the bothersome blonde wouldn't follow him. The last thing Soren wanted was to remember Ike's return, relive the let down of seeing him with someone else, or the pain in his heart of knowing the he stood no chance against an Angel. And knowing all of his chances for ever being loved and accepted for who he was were gone. He disappeared back into the forest, with his robes billowing behind him.

Link remained crouched down in the grass, watching the object of his affection disappear into the shadows of the surrounding woods. He leaned back until he fell off his heels and laid flat on his back, staring up at the tree's intertwining limbs. "What am I doing wrong?" he questioned, and covered his face in his hands.

***

"You're doing it wrong, Roy."

"Blah, blah, blah."

"I'm serious, Roy. You're just getting my clothes wet; you aren't even cleaning them. Haven't you done laundry before?"

"Wow, Marth, that is a _big_ stain. What have you been eating?"

Marth's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "What? Where?!" he snatched the shirt from Roy's hands to give it a thorough examination. Marth prided himself on cleanliness, good table manners, and everything associated with upper-class society. Having a large stain was very un-princely. "I don't see it… Roy, where's the stain?"

The red-head nearly died laughing. "You should see the look on your face!"

Marth scowled and threw the wet garment back at Roy, successfully hitting him in the face with a loud smack. That earned a giggle from Pit, who was sitting on a nearby rock, dipping his feet in the river, and watching the two lovers attempt to do laundry.

"Oh, that's funny, is it?" Roy asked as he wadded up the wet shirt. He then chucked it at the Angel, hitting him upside the head and knocking him off the rock and into the river. Roy laughed, "Gotcha, Pit."

Roy was promptly smacked in the mouth with the same shirt, only now it was twice as heavy, since Pit didn't bother to wring it out. "Gotcha back, Roy!" Pit giggled, and then quickly ducked behind the rock when Roy threw the shirt back at him.

Marth watched the exchange for a moment before kindly enquiring of his lover, "Can't you come up with a game that _doesn't_ destroy any of my personal property?"

Roy replied by throwing another one of Marth's shirts, but because he didn't wad it up, it only draped wetly over the prince's face.

"Hey guys," greeted an uncharacteristically sad voice. The group looked over and saw Link making his way out of the woods and over to the river. He sat down on a log, near Pit's rock, and slumped.

"You okay, Link?" Pit asked, hurriedly limping over to his friend.

Link nodded. "_I'm_ fine…" he noticed the limping, "Are _you_?"

Pit blushed. "Ike said I _will_ be."

Link blushed too. "Oh, eh-heh… Sorry…"

Roy collected some more of Marth's shirts for ammo. "If you're okay, Link, then what's buggin ya?"

Link forgot his embarrassment and replied, "Just worried about Soren, is all…"

"What's wrong with him?" the red-head asked, soaking all of the shirts.

"I don't know," the Hylian sighed, distraught. "Every time I try to talk to him, he runs off."

Pit pouted sympathetically and rubbed Link's shoulder.

Marth shrugged, laying out one of Roy's shirts to dry. "Maybe he's just not interested in you."

Link's heart twisted. 'But I want to get to know him so badly.'

Pit shook his head. "I disagree, Prince Marth. Soren gives off this sense of…" he paused to gesture with his hands, using his sweeping motions away from his chest to show that Soren emitted a certain energy that his Angel senses allowed him to detect. "Longing. Loneliness, maybe. I think he _is_ interested, but something's just getting in the way."

Link quietly asked, "Can you tell me exactly what keeps getting in the way? Is it Ike? Me?"

Pit gave him a blank stare. "I… don't know."

The blonde gave a defeated sigh.

Roy tossed a wadded up wet shirt between his hands. "Maybe if you talk to him, he'll tell you what's wrong. Just go up to him and be direct, like 'HEY!' " he threw the shirt at Marth's back, hitting him dead-center in the spine. " 'I know something's up, and I'm not leaving until you tell me what it is!' "

"You think that'll work?" Link asked hopefully.

Pit smiled, "People _always_ feel better when they open their hearts."

Link nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to him. Thanks for the help, guys," he cheered, and then took the damp shirt that Pit was holding and threw it at Roy.

Marth sighed in defeat and stepped out of the river to avoid being hit in the crossfire.

***

Dinner had gone well enough. Ike recounted his adventures for the day, from Gatrie being spooked by a badger to Boyd nearly breaking an ankle when he accidentally stepped into a rabbit hole while chasing a deer. Ike had the foresight to bring Rhys just in case of such an event. Roy then recounted his adventures for the day, and explained how four of Marth's shirts were swept downstream, and another was torn when Pit tried to retrieve it from a nearby tree.

Strangely, Link wasn't present at supper. Soren noted this with a hint of sadness. Although the blonde tended to grate on his nerves, Soren did appreciate the company. Like Ike, Link was one of the few people that cared to acknowledge him, even if he had an irritating way of doing it. Presently, Soren realized, Link was the only person that bothered to hold a conversation with him.

Ike was too wrapped up in his newfound lover to acknowledge his oldest friend, making Soren feel horribly betrayed. He watched Ike and Pit's interactions at the campfire: The way Ike held him, stroking the boy's wings, how the two of them stared into each other's eyes like nothing else in the world was worth seeing.

'If only,' Soren scolded himself. 'If only I hadn't been so secure; taking it all for granted. If only I'd opened my mouth and told him-'

"Ike, I love you," Pit confided softly, but deeply. Soren's heart froze.

"I love you too, Pit," Ike replied sweetly, leaning down to give the young Angel a kiss that smashed Soren's fragile heart to pieces. He was vaguely aware that Roy was giggling and nudging Marth. All the mage knew was the he couldn't stand to be around them. Any of them: Ike included. He mumbled something about turning in early, but he wasn't sure why he did. The only person in the vicinity that would even bother to listen was currently preoccupied with sticking his tongue down an Angel's throat.

Soren made his way over to his tent in a detached mindset that gave him the impression that he was floating. He had almost managed to convince himself that he was in another dream, and the dozens of wildflowers lining the inside of his tent did little to convince him otherwise. Link sat amidst the enormous floral arrangement with a small meal set out in front of him.

"Good evening, Beautiful," the archer greeted sweetly, wearing his most winning smile. "I hope you're still hungry, 'cause I made this just for you."

Soren was at a loss for a response. He searched through the pieces of his broken heart for some kind of emotion that would apply to this situation. He found none. He was sad, hurt, and broken. Link's presence only made that worse. He wanted the Hylian gone.

"Out," he ordered coolly.

Link's smile faltered and fell. "Huh?" he asked quietly.

Now, Soren found a fragment of an emotion amongst the scattered pieces. Anger. "_Really_, Link? Do you _enjoy_ tormenting me? Everyone else has their lovers, their confidants, but that wasn't enough! You all took Ike away from me!" Soren could feel his composure failing as several emotions bubbled up and spilled over. He began shouting everything he'd been holding back since Ike's return, not caring who heard. "You bring Pit here to steal Ike's heart away! Look at him! How can I compete with perfection! He's beautiful, innocent, _untouched by the horrors of reality_! He has such a perfect life, and now he has Ike. _My_ Ike, who's been _my best friend_ for… _ever_! Just waltzes right in and takes away everything I've ever wanted, and _I don't want much_!

"And Marth and Roy," Soren seethed, building up momentum. "I can't stand them either! They're so manipulative! So encouraging of Ike's relationship with Pit! They don't care if I get hurt; they're more than happy to make it like I never existed!

"And you," Soren turned to the poor archer, ready for the grand finale. "_You_, Link, are the worst of all of them. Pit may have taken the love of my life from me, Marth and Roy may have encouraged it, but _you_ have the _gall_ to mock me for it!"

Link was shocked, "What?"

"Yes!" Soren cried with vindication. "You mock me! Constantly following me, never allowing me to forget my failures. Always coming on to me. Pretending that you're attracted to me when I know that's impossible. If Ike can't love me _no one_ can! If my _best friend_ can't see the good in me, who can? I'm alone and no one could ever love me. And you just love to dance around and call me beautiful because you all think it's funny! The irony in pretending to love the unlovable! Well, fuck you, Link. _All_ of you! I've had it with your one-dimensional, asshole personality, now get _out_ of my tent!"

A heavy silence hung in the tent, only interrupted by Soren's heavy panting and Link's heart breaking. After three full minutes, the defeated archer rose to his feet. He made his way over to the tent's entrance slowly, as if he'd been injured. He inched his way around the angry mage and pulled back one of the flaps to leave, whispering before he left, "I'm sorry that you've been neglected. It's not fair to you, because you're a good person. I know you envy Pit for stealing Ike from you, but I envy Ike for having you heart and just ignoring it. I wish I could make this all better for you, but now I realize that all along I've been making it worse.

"Thank you for telling me the truth about why you've been avoiding me…. Even if you don't believe me right now, I…" he rushed out of the tent, but Soren still heard the whispered, "love you."

The mage exhaled as the footsteps disappeared. Low murmurs spread around the campfire. Soren heard Link decline to comment on the outburst in favor of going to bed early. No one pushed him. There was a brief silence before the whispers resumed, but Soren ignored them. He wanted to be angry, but he found that he couldn't. Nothing about Link's broken tone entitled him to anger.

Soren now realized that he had allowed his bitterness of Ike's new relationship to cloud his feelings for someone who obviously cared for him very deeply. He felt very small, surrounded by all the tokens of Link's genuine affection, and suppressed by the weight of the mistake he'd just made.

***

Link lay in his tent, listening to the whispers floating around the campfire. His keen, Hylian ears picked up on the flow of the conversation. Marth and Roy mutually agreed that Soren had gone crazy. Pit, his feelings obviously hurt by the accusations against him, kept wondering if he should check on Link. Each time, Marth assured the Angel that it would only make Link feel worse to know that they had overheard the outburst. Ike, on the other hand, didn't exactly know how to feel. He alternated between guilt, at having put his dear friend through such an emotional rollercoaster, and pissed that Soren would even suggest that _his_ Angel only loved him to ruin Soren's life.

Marth and Pit's combined efforts kept Ike from both confronting and apologizing to Soren, feeling that it would only add to his emotional turmoil. Pit managed to convince him to wait until morning before saying anything. After that, Ike wanted to go to bed. Pit happily joined him and the group dispersed.

Roy extinguished the fire, creating a sharp hiss that Link found oddly soothing. The Hylian loved everything about the woods, and enjoyed listening to the songs of the frogs and crickets in the dark of the night. However, all soothing feelings vanished when Roy's stifled moans of pleasure entered the mix.

Link rolled over with a groan, and hid his head under his pillow, wondering, 'Could this night get any worse?'

The soft footsteps of an intruder assured him that it could. He sat up bolt-straight and grabbed the Master Sword to be prepared for the invader.

"Link," a voice called softly outside the tent. A very familiar voice. "I know you're awake; I heard you moving around just now."

"Soren?" Link pulled back the flap to his tent and confirmed his suspicions. The mage stood, hunched over to peer into the tent, offering a bouquet of flowers to the blonde. Link blinked. "I think I dozed off."

Soren looked down, guilty. "You're not dreaming, Link. I… wanted to… apologize… for earlier."

An awkward silence followed.

Link, finally managing to shake off the shock, offered, "You can come in, if ya want." Soren nodded and ducked into the tent, offering the flowers once more. Link accepted them gratefully and scooted over to make more room for his visitor. He noted, with a smile, that Soren smelled like the wildflowers that he had spent all afternoon filling the mage's tent with. After giving the bouquet a curious sniff, Link set the flowers aside and turned to his guest. "What caused the change of heart?" he asked timidly.

Soren kept his eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry for my outburst. I know now that your feelings are – were – genuine. I just wasn't ready to acknowledge them.

Link nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, because you were hurting… I should have seen that sooner and not clowned around so much. I really gave you the wrong idea."

Soren chuckled, surprising the Hylian, "No, don't stop. It's who you are. You try to make others happy. That's very admirable. Just… it's okay to be mellow too." He looked up for the first time. "I like you like this. This calmer side of you… it's comforting."

Link stroked his back. "I don't mind doing this more often," he offered, and for the first time, Soren leaned into the touch.

"I might take you up on that… It's nice to finally have someone to talk to again," he closed his eyes.

Now Link looked down. "You've been through a lot lately. I'm sorry that you've been so alone."

Soren shook his head. "Don't be sorry. It's mostly my fault that I've been alone. Instead of seeking company, I've been avoiding it… But now," he sighed heavily and shaky. Link pulled him into a tight hug before the tears even left his eyes. "Now I realize that I've been depriving myself from what I've wanted most. I want you, Link. You acknowledge me, care about me, comfort me. I… After how I've treated you, I don't deserve any of-"

Link silenced him with a kiss. Instead of resisting, Soren leaned into it, craving it, desiring more. His tongue barely had to wait for entry, since Link was so accommodating, but the Hylian quickly asserted himself as the dominant kisser, passionately tracing the inside of the young mage's mouth. After a minute, Link pulled back so that their lips were separate, but touching, and whispered, "Don't you ever think that you don't deserve to be happy. There is nothing wrong with you. You're the most perfect person I've ever met, in any of my travels. I want you in my life, Dearest Soren, and I will give anything to be in yours."

Soren rewarded the Hylian for his words with another bout of intense kissing. He moaned with pleasure into Link's mouth, and enjoyed the ecstasy of being held and protected. He threw one of his legs over the blonde's lap and straddled him to get better access to the blissful pleasure that was kissing. Link moaned loudly as Soren accidently rubbed against his erection.

Their kisses quickly became more frantic, as if the simple contact was just not enough. It wasn't long before Link left those delectably soft lips in pursuit of more flesh. He trailed kisses across the mage's jaw line and down his neck. When the black robe hindered his advance, he removed it, exposing the beauty of Soren's upper body. Link already loved every bit of him, and kissed as much of it as he could reach, but he was eager to see more. He pushed Soren to a stand so he could better kiss his lower body.

Soren mewled softly as Link's lips explored his body, lingering on his neck, his nipples, and hovering at his navel. But for Soren, it wasn't enough. Link had him all hot and bothered at this point, and he needed the Hylian to satisfy him one way or another. To further the blonde's pursuit, Soren removed his pants, careful of his erection. Link looked up at him with an expression so full of love, it was hard for the young spellcaster to bear.

Link placed a soft kiss on Soren's lower stomach, "Do you want to go any further than this?" he asked gently.

Soren snorted at the stupid question. "I took my pants off, didn't I?"

Link smiled, and peeled off the last item of Soren's clothes separating him from his prize. He exposed the young man's length to the open air, and seemed pleased by the size. He gave his love a quick, teasing lick that caused him to moan in pure bliss. It was all the encouragement Link needed, before taking as much of the length as he could into his mouth.

It was all Soren could do to keep from screaming. The pleasure was positively overwhelming. He now knew why Roy was so loud at night; the pleasure was mind-blowing. He raked his fingers through Link's hair, and did his best not to pull. He wished to share the experience in some way, or at least praise the blonde for his technique, but all language was lost in Soren. Unintelligible moans seemed to be the only thing his mouth could form. He wanted so badly for the pleasure to last, but he could feel a pressure building. It didn't help that the archer had taken to pumping the remainder of his length with his hand. In a shrill cry, Soren released into Link's waiting mouth.

All at once, Soren's knees gave, and he collapsed into Link's waiting arms. The blonde finished swallowing his lovers seed, and asked, "Was that your first time?"

The dark haired male nodded, breathless. "Is there more?" he managed after he regained the use of his voice.

Link's eyes narrowed seductively, "There is, but you have to want it."

"Please, Link," Soren begged, his eyes pleading with his lover to take him back up into that erotic high. To give him more.

Link smiled, and rolled so that Soren was under him. He lay the mage down on the sleeping bag, and began the process of carefully removing his own undergarments. His recent activities had made him as hard as a rock, and his body begged for a relief that only Soren could give.

The blonde quickly slicked himself up with some weapons oil and leaned down over his dark-haired lover. The poor mage was still recovering from his first real orgasm when he realized Link was ready. The Hylian looked down at him with so much love and tenderness that it made Ike look like some kind of evil tyrant. The blonde took in the beauty of his partner, his fair skin, dark hair spilling out around his head, cheeks tinted a light pink from anticipation. Soren gave him a small nod, indicating to proceed.

Being as gentile and slow as possible, Link entered his body. Soren winced against the invasion, but never cried out. He bore the pain silently, and once Link was up to his hilt, the pain began to ebb away. He gave his lover a second affirming nod, and the pleasure began. Soren cried out, from surprise rather than pain. He didn't expect it to feel so good so soon. He mewled between moans as Link fell into a steady rhythm of push and pull, creating a beautiful friction between them. Soren adored the closeness, and the intimacy of the act he was participating in. To have Link actually inside him, joined to him, gave him joy almost as overwhelming as the pleasure the radiated through his every cell.

He thought he could hold out, more for Link's sake than his own, but the Hylian found something deep within him, that when struck, caused Soren to lose his grip on reality. The world exploded with pleasure that made him see stars. He cried out several times, finally letting go while crying out his lover's name. The constriction or his muscles, caused by his release, sent Link over the edge, and he too succumbed to the pleasure. Filling his lover with his seed.

Exhausted, but thoroughly satisfied, Link nearly collapsed down next to his new lover. Soren gasped for breath, too amazed for words. His Hylian companion held him close, and wrapped the covers around both of them.

They enjoyed a comfortable silence while they regulated their breathing. For the first time, they were just content to be in each other's presence. Link was the first to speak. "I'm going to be really pissed if I wake up tomorrow and discover that this has all been just a _very_ erotic dream."

Soren chuckled. "I'll be pissed too, because for the first time, I feel secure."

Link smiled, and placed another kiss on his lips. "That was my goal all along, My Dearest Soren."

He smiled. "Hey."

"Hm?" Link asked, sleepily.

"I love you, Link. With all of my heart, I love you."

Link planted another kiss. "And no one will ever love you as much as I do."

ZE END!


End file.
